Violente Amitié
by crokette
Summary: Une soit disant homophobie, un grand frère qui revient, un amour à sens unique. On ne peut pas dire que la vie de Sasuke soit paisible et bien rangée. ATTENTION : présence de scène violente ! Lemon également. NUxSU


**Violente amitié**

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais bon là ils sont tellement sortis de leur contexte._ ^^

_Voilà pour vous un one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a piouf des années et que j'ai retrouvé parmi tout mon bordel de papier._

* * *

« Putin qu'est-ce que je suis beau » se disait Sasuke devant son miroir. En effet, il ne faisait pas parti des plus moches. Des cheveux courts mis en cul de canard d'un noir de jais. Des yeux d'un noir profond. En fait, admettons le c'est un pur beau gosse.

Habillé d'une chemise blanche et un jeans noirs. Mais rien qu'avec cette tenue, il se dégageait de lui une prestance et une aura ténébreuse.

Il prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre, sauta les escaliers et sortit dans la rue. Là, l'attendait un gars tout aussi beau. Il était blond les cheveux coiffés en bataille et avait des yeux couleurs bleu océan.

Sasuke s'arrêta, l'ignora et se remit à marcher tranquillement vers le lycée.

-Alors Sasuke tu ne me dis plus bonjour.

-Ecoute Naruto je te le dis qu'une fois mais les homos c'est pas mon tripe alors arrête de me suivre et de m'attendre tous les jours.

-En tant que meilleur ami je me dois de t'informer que tu en es un aussi.

-Alors là tu te goure compl…

-Sasuuuukeeeee !

Une foule de fille venait de se jeter sur lui. Elles le touchaient partout et essayaient de l'embrasser. Naruto commença à paniquer.

-NARUTOOOO ! A L'AIDE !

-J'arrive…

Naruto s'approcha et comme si un champ de force les avait poussées, les filles lâchèrent Sasuke. Celui-ci se jeta sur Naruto les yeux en panique. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux.

-C'était quoi ces choses difformes.

-Des filles Sasu, des filles.

Sasuke avait une peur panique des filles. Ils se mirent à marcher le brun toujours collé a Naruto. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble et rien n'avaient pu les séparés.

Sauf peut-être ce fameux incident. Sasuke avait vu Naruto embrasser un autre garçon. A ce moment là, il s'était senti tellement seul qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin de son meilleur ami et à quel point il était attaché à lui.

En fait, il était carrément dingue de Naruto mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais, JAMAIS. Alors depuis il l'insultait d'homo alors que lui-même l'était mais ça non plus il ne le dirait jamais.

De son côté, Naruto aussi était dingue de Sasuke mais celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte de tous les signaux qu'il lui envoyait. Faut dire que Le brun ne voyait qu'une chose et c'était sa beauté, pour tout le reste c'était quelqu'un d'innocent et fragile.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée. C'était un lycée réservé pour les garçons. La majorité d'entre eux était gay donc tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à un seul cheveu du sublimissime Sasuke sous peine de perdre toute virilité et se retrouver à l'hôpital

En effet, Naruto avait un tempérament sanguin et violent. Contrairement à Sasuke qui, derrière un visage impassible et sûr de lui, cachait un esprit manipulable et très naïf.

D'un coup Sasuke poussa Naruto et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Comme toujours.

* * *

Une journée de cours passa. Dés la sortie Sasuke se recolla à Naruto histoire d'être en sécurité pour le retour. Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sentiments pour son ami. Celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur son entourage et surtout sur Naruto.

Ça fait plusieurs années déjà que ses sentiments d'amitié c'étaient mués en quelque chose de plus fort et plus profond. Chaque jour était un peu plus difficile et aujourd'hui il était sur le point de craquer et tout lui dire.

-Sasu, je voulais te dire un truc… je…

-Regarde !

Naruto regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Sasuke. Il sut tout de suite que la personne que désignait le brun allait ruiner sa petite vie routinière.

- Itachiiii !

- Itachi?

Sasuke lâcha Naruto pour courir vers le fameux Itachi. Il se jeta dans ses bras_. Quel gamin alors qu'il a comme même 19ans_, pensa le blond. Il s'approcha à son tour et jeta un regard mauvais à l'intru.

-Naruto, je te présente Sai mon grand frère.

-Je suis que ton grand frère par alliance.

-Gné ?

-Oui mon père s'est remarié avec une femme qui avait déjà un garçon, Itachi.

-Enchanté Naruto.

Itachi arborait un faux sourire qui donna des frissons dans le dos de Naruto.

-Ouai c'est ça salut…

Naruto se retourna et reprit la direction de chez lui, en laissant derrière lui Itachi et Sasuke.

De son côté, Sasuke prit la main de Itachi et le tira vers leur maison.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens m'installer chez ton père.

-Hein mais pourquoi ?

-Pour être plus près de toi, tu me manquais.

-Hn n'importe quoi…

Itachi se rapprocha de Sasuke mais celui-ci se retourna et rentra dans la maison. Il lui désigna une chambre et lui expliqua qu'ils dormiraient ensemble le temps qu'il débarrasse le bureau pour lui faire une chambre.

Sasuke se mit à l'observer et réalisa que Itachi avait bien changé. Il était plus grand que lui et plus développé. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke, c'est pour cela que la plupart du temps ils n'avaient aucun mal à se faire passer pour de vrais frères. Ils lui retombaient devant ses yeux noirs sans éclats.

-Vas-y explique moi pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de « dis-moi tout ou t'es mort ». Itachi sourit.

-Ma mère m'a viré de chez moi quand elle a découvert que j'étais homo et vu que je suis resté en bon terme avec ton père, je l'ai appelé et il m'a proposé de venir vivre ici quelque temps. D'où mon arrivée si soudaine. Mais si ça te gène je repars, je ne voudrais pas te gêner.

-Non, non. Tu sais Naruto aussi est homo et ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais qu'un jour il a...

Sasuke commença à raconter tous les exploits de Naruto et tous leurs malheurs.

Itachi gardait toujours son sourire factice mais derrière ce masque se cacher un flot de sombres sentiments. Il haïssait Naruto et toutes ses aventures. Il détestait les étoiles qui illuminaient les yeux de Sasuke. Mais tout cela allait bientôt se terminer. Il allait détruire tout ça, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Ça faisait plus de 3ans que sa mère l'avait éloigné de Sasuke. 3 longues années sans pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés rien qu'à lui. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'il lançait à Sasuke et l'étrange fascination qu'il avait pour lui. Sasuke lui n'avait rien vu. Il avait juste compris que Itachi et sa mère était partis à cause du divorce. Mais la réalité était tout autre. La mère de Itachi avait divorcé pour protéger Sasuke du danger que représentait Itachi, elle sentait qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Itachi avait tenu 3ans sans le voir et finalement avait fugué pour le retrouver et se l'accaparer.

Il n'écoutait même plus ce que disait Sasuke, il le regardait avec envi. Doucement, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha de son frère. Sa main s'avança vers les cheveux noirs et les caressa. Sasuke se stoppa net dans son discours.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes ton pote, hein ?

-Bah c'est mon pote.

-Non je ne parle pas de ça. Tu l'aimes d'amour.

-QUOI ?! Mais, mais… oui c'est vrai.

Sasuke avait baissé la tête rouge de honte et avait baissé le ton de sa voix. Itachi se mit à rigoler doucement.

-Tu es vraiment un gamin. Tu parles comme un gosse de 10ans.

Itachi s'était rapproché des lèvres de Sasuke.

- Itachi qu'est-ce que…

-C'EST MOI !

Ils s'écartèrent violement l'un de l'autre.

-C'est sûrement ton père, on devrait descendre.

-Hn…

Itachi quitta la chambre le premier. Sasuke resta seul sur le lit sans bouger, choquer de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le comportement d'Itachi était vraiment étrange.

Finalement, il descendit et rejoignit Itachi et son père qui étaient en grande conversation.

-Salut p'pa.

-Sasuke, j'étais entrain d'expliqué à Itachi qu'étant donner qu'il n'a pas terminé son cursus, il irait dans ton école.

-Mais c'est du commerce ce n'est pas ce que tu étudiais…

-Si c'est le même cursus donc tout est bon. Demain, on ira ensemble.

-Hn, je vais me coucher je me sens pas bien.

-Ok je monte tout à l'heure.

Sasuke salua son père et partit rejoindre son lit. Il était vraiment perturbé par le comportement de Itachi.

Quand Itachi vint se coucher Sasuke dormait déjà. Il se pencha et embrassa ses douces lèvres puis se coucha.

Sasuke qui ne dormait pas ne bougea plus. Pourquoi Itachi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il avait peur et s'était efforcé de garder son calme et une respiration régulière. Il était de dos et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il réussit à lutter contre le sommeil pendant 3h mais finit par céder et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt et sortit de la chambre, ne supportant pas la présence de Itachi.

Quand ils sortirent pour aller en cours, Naruto était là et les attendait. Il vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Sasuke avait les regards fuyant et Itachi affichait toujours de sourire à faire peur.

Il tenta plusieurs fois dans la journée de se retrouver seul avec Sasuke mais cela se révéla impossible, Itachi restait constamment collé à son ami.

A la pause déjeunée, Itachi s'était installé à la même table qu'eux et tenta d'engager une conversation avec Naruto mais celui-ci n'y mettait pas du tout du sien.

-Alors tu te souviens toujours pas de moi ?

-Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

-On jouait toujours ensemble tous les trois.

-C'est vrai Naruto, souviens-toi… on devait avoir 5-6ans.

-Ah non Sasuke, plutôt 9-10ans. Parce qu'à cette époque je devais avoir 12ans et je savais déjà que j'aimais les hommes.

-Mais c'est super ! On sort les films souvenir et on verse des larmichettes aussi ! Pff, tout ça me soûle je me barre j'en ai assez entendu !

-…

-Naru…

Naruto était déjà partit. Pourquoi Sasuke insistait-il sur cette période de leur enfance. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir et que le fait d'y repenser lui faisait du mal. Si seulement, il avait des images qui lui apparaissaient pour recoller les morceaux. Et ce sentiment de mal-être quand il est en présence de Itachi.

Sasuke expliqua les raisons du départ de Naruto à Itachi. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Le psychologue avait dit « un très gros choc émotionnel ». Mais tout cela Itachi le savait puisqu'il était à l'origine de ce choc.

Depuis ses 12ans Sasuke n'a toujours été que son seul et unique amour. Mais déjà à l'époque, il avait réalisé qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il n'avait que Naruto à la bouche, toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Un vrai couple d'amoureux. De l'amour nian nian à vous faire vomir avec leur « Sasu » et « Naru ».

Itachi avait tenté de les éloigner maintes et maintes fois mais finalement c'est lui qui fut écarté.

Mais maintenant, il était là et bien décider à les séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Son plan était parfait et Sasuke allait tomber dans ses filets.

* * *

Naruto errait seul dans la rue sous la pluie. Il pleuvait à torrent mais peu lui importait. Il tentait de se souvenir, il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ce qui c'était passé. Il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'essentiel. Itachi était mauvais il en était intiment convaincu. Il devait protéger Sasuke mais sans ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas de quoi ? Pour l'instant, Itachi semblait être un parfait grand frère juste un peu trop collant.

-Dis-moi petit blondinet ça te dirait pas que je te casse les pattes arrières ?

Naruto se retourna vers l'individu. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient de rage, il se rapprocha dangereusement de l'inopportun.

-Ecoute-moi bien le vieux. J'ai pas que ça à foutre, me faire baiser par un pervers gay qui se cache dans les ruelles sombres pour se vider les couilles. Alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi embrasser tes gosses et niquer ta femme comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ok ?

-…

-OK ?

-O… oui.

Le gars partit en courant en gémissant de peur. Naruto soupira et continua de marcher seul.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto ne venait plus chercher Sasuke et chacun des deux en souffrait énormément intérieurement. Dans ces conditions le plan d'Itachi ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient pour le bien de son plan.

-Sasuke pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler si tu es souffres ?

-Hn.

-Roh allé ! On dirait un gamin !

-Mais tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Il ne veut plus me parler je ne vais pas le forcer.

Itachi en avait marre des plaintes continuelles de Sasuke. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de tout faire. Ils étaient vraiment lents à la détente.

-MERDE ! Arrête de te lamenter ! Tu vas les voir et tu lui dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Mais si lui ne veut pas me parler.

-Oh et puis merde tu me fais chier ! Tu vas le voir et tu lui dis tout !

Sasuke fut surpris par le ton ferme de son grand frère, il partit finalement en direction de chez Naruto et laissa Itachi rentrer seul.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte, il inspira un grand coup et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto en caleçon.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez ton voisin amnésique et PD.

-Et alors, moi aussi j'oublie des trucs…

Sasuke rentra sans même attendre l'autorisation de Naruto. Étant dos à lui, il put cacher son gène. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et se posa dans le salon.

-Ca doit pas être si grave ce qu'il s'est passé, alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien.

-Attends ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui ose me dire ça alors que tu te mets à pleurer quand tu oublies où se trouve ton eye-liner. T'es sérieux Sasuke.

-On n'a pas le même tempérament.

-C'est pour ça que ce que j'ai oublié doit être important. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention à Itachi. Il est dangereux.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour t…

Sasuke ferma soudainement la bouche. Il en avait trop dit. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Maintenant, Naruto allait lui briser le cœur et il allait se suicider et voilà fin de l'histoire.

-J'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais.

-je t'aime voilà ! …. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois aller me tirer une balle.

Naruto se jeta sur ces lèvres qui en avaient trop dit. Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sasuke immobilisa le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, lui fit une tête de poisson et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite tous les deux dans la chambre mal rangée de Naruto. ils s'embrassaient avec passion quand le téléphone de Sasuke sonna.

-Allo ?

-….

-Oui je suis encore chez lui.

-….

-Arrête de l'appeler l'autre !

-….

-Ah ! Bon ok ! J'arrive.

-….

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça c'est mon petit copain maint…

Sasuke regarda son téléphone. Il regarda Naruto avec un air désolé. Il lui expliqua que son père voulait qu'il rentre vite. C'est pour ça qu'Itachi avait appelé. Naruto l'embrassa doucement et approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent, Sasuke lui sourit et partit le cœur léger.

* * *

Quand Sasuke rentra, son père n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi qui l'attendait assis dans le canapé.

-Où est papa ?

-Il est parti en voyage d'affaire pour une semaine. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que tu rentres. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah avec l'autre ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

-Oh c'est bon.

-Oh tient ! J'y pense puisque papa n'est pas là tu vas pouvoir avoir une chambre.

-Tu me vires ?

-Non pas du tout sinon tu ne serais plus dans cette maison.

Sasuke rigola. Itachi se leva et s'approcha de son frère qui recula et se retrouva coller au mur. Il avait peur. Itachi avait des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs de colère. Il lui empoigna le visage et rapprocha le sien si près que Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis sur ses lèvres.

-Tu… Itachi… tu me fais mal.

-Ca y est ! Maintenant que t'es avec lui tu m'oublies !

-Aïe… mais non…

D'un coup, Itachi embrassa Sasuke qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il tenta de le pousser de toutes ses forces mais Itachi était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Alors il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Itachi le lâcha. Profitant de la diversion, Sasuke partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clés. Il pleurait. Ecroulé sur le pas de sa porte, il pleura d'incompréhension. Puis il entendit Itachi tambouriner à la porte.

-Ouvre !

-Non pourquoi t'as fais ça alors que tu viens de me pousser dans les bras de Naruto.

-Si tu ne m'ouvres pas j'irai lui faire du mal et tout sera de ta faute.

Sasuke entendit son frère partir. Alors, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur Itachi qui avait sur les lèvres un sourire satisfait que l'autre ne vis pas.

-Non ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Je t'en supplie !

-Tu me donne tout ce que je veux en échange ?

-… seulement si tu promets de ne pas le toucher.

-Je te le promets, maintenant dis-le.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Sasuke comprit dans le regard d'Itachi ce que cela signifiait et un air horrifié se dessina sur son visage. Son frère sourit de plus belle. Tout ce passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il allait les détruire et avoir son pour lui tout seul. Il emmena Sasuke dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux. Le plus jeune pleurait et il n'était pas près d'arrêter.

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur son lit. Ses deux mains derrières la tête, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Et cette chose le rendait extrêmement heureux. Depuis plus de 2h, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Son visage à la peau opaline, ses yeux noirs profonds et son corps finement musclé. Oui, il ne faisait que penser à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne faisait que penser qu'à Sasuke. Mais un truc le dérangeait. Certes, ce n'était qu'un tout petit truc de rien du tout qu'il oublia bien vite mais qui aurait pu éviter bien des malheurs. Ce petit truc c'était deux yeux noirs remplis de haine qui le scrutaient. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et des yeux noirs remplis d'amour prirent la place des autres.

* * *

Mais truc clochait. C'était le fait qu'Itachi ait fait en sorte qu'il puisse être avec Sasuke alors qu'il jouait constamment les papas poules.

« Oh et puis trop de question tue le bonheur » pensa Naruto en s'endormant, pressé d'aller chercher son amour le lendemain.

Sasuke était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des bras le tenaient fermement à la taille. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Non pas après ce qu'Itachi venait de lui faire faire.

Là Itachi dormait paisiblement coller à Sasuke. Lui se sentait extrêmement bien. Quel sentiment jouissif !

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant _

-Suce-moi !

-QUOI ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon frère !

-Tu n'es pas mon frère ! On n'a aucun lien de sang ! TU N'ES PAS MON FRERE !

Sasuke pleurait encore et encore. Il pleurait face à l'aura de haine que dégageait Itachi. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Et Naruto dans tout ça ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

-Je ne peux pas trahir Naruto !

-Ouai mais moi je peux lui faire du mal !

-NOOON ! Non s'il-te-plait !

-Alors fais ce que je te dis.

Itachi était assis sur le lit et tapotait la couette à côté de lui. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke se vidèrent de larmes et toutes émotions disparues. Il se posa aux côtés d'Itachi tel un automate.

-Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi. Celui-ci approfondit le baiser en posant sa main sur la nuque de son frère et appuya fortement. Sasuke avait envi de vomir. Il entendit un bruit de fermeture et un bruit de vêtement froissé. « Aller fais-le » lui souffla Itachi. Il allait vomir.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et se baissa doucement vers la virilité déjà tendue de son bourreau. Il sentit une forte pression sur son cou pour le forcé à descendre plus vite. Il posa avec dégout ses lèvres sur le bout rose suintant de désir. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Itachi n'en pouvait plus. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, enfin en partie. Sa main sur la nuque de Sasuke, il avait le pouvoir, il le contrôlait et ça l'excitait. Le voir au bord des larmes et désespéré à chaque fois qu'il menaçait Naruto était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Il appuya plus fortement sur la tête de Sasuke. Son membre s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, tout au fond de la gorge de Sasuke. Celui-ci cru en mourir. Cette chose énorme dans sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Les larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveau. Il tenta de relever la tête mais Itachi le maintenait fermement sur sa verge, le forçant à faire des va et vient.

Et sans prévenir, un liquide chaud au goût âpre s'écoula dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Sa tête était encore abaissée sur le sexe d'Itachi.

-Avale tout ! Ce liquide est précieux…

Sasuke respira et avala cette substance qu'il ne tenait pas à découvrir dans de telle circonstance. Itachi lui releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'était génial Sasuke.

Itachi se leva, s'étira et sortit de la chambre laissant un Sasuke amorphe et vide de toute émotion. Il se leva, les yeux dans le vide, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. A peine eut-il le temps de s'agenouiller qu'il vomit tout ce qu'il venait d'ingérer. Tout sorti, TOUT. Il s'écroula à côté des toilettes, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position du fœtus. Son corps entier était pris de tremblement. Il s'endormit là, épuisé et vidé.

* * *

Naruto attendait devant chez Sasuke, le rose aux joues. Il était heureux, très heureux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Itachi sortit. Lui aussi avait un air heureux sur le visage.

-Sasuke arrive… apparemment il a mal dormit cette nuit.

Itachi avait un léger sourire en repensant à cette nuit mais Naruto ne le vit pas.

Sasuke sortit. Il s'était maquillé plus que d habitude et cela assombrissait son visage. Il s'avança vers Naruto et lui fit un léger sourire. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser mais le brun se détourna.

-Itachi m'a dit que tu avais mal dormi mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te maquillé de la sorte.

Sasuke regarda Itachi qui lui fit un sourire carnassier et Naruto ne le vit pas. Il prit la main du brun qui apprécia ce contact si petit soit-il.

Depuis qu'Itachi était arrivé, il ne les avait pas lâchés d'une semelle. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui il n'était pas avec eux. Enfin Sasuke pouvait se retrouver seul avec Naruto. Ils avaient trouvé un petit coin où personne n'allait et ils profitèrent de la pause déjeuner pour s'y isolé.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Naruto était assis par terre adossé à un mur, Sasuke, la tête posée entre ses jambes. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, face à tant de douceur le brun s'était endormi.

Itachi était rentré bien avant Sasuke, c'est donc main dans la main avec Naruto qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. Devant sa maison, Naruto l'embrassa amoureusement et rentra chez lui. Sasuke se retourna et vit la porte d'entrée ouverte sur Itachi qui l'attendait.

-Dépêche-toi ! Tu profite un peu trop des temps libres que je t'accorde.

Sasuke baissa la tête et rentra chez lui. Itachi lui prit la taille et ferma la porte derrière lui en le poussant vers l'intérieur.

* * *

1 mois passa….

2 mois passèrent…

3 mois passèrent…

4 mois passèrent…

* * *

Pour Itachi tout allait parfaitement bien. Son plan se déroulait à merveille si tant est qu'il en ait un. Pour tout s'enchainait avec une logique implacable. Pourtant, Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas et Naruto ne voyait toujours rien. Son petit-ami devenait de plus en plus morose et renfermé mais ils étaient ensemble donc tout allait bien.

Ce soir là, Itachi avait envi de plus, beaucoup plus. Il attendait dans la chambre de Sasuke depuis une bonne heure quand il l'entendit rentrer. Il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir le menant à lui. Il ouvrit la porte et il le vit. Il était devenu encore plus beau qu'avant. A croire que le désespoir lui allait à merveille. Des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux noirs, renforçant son regard vide d'émotion. Ses joues s'étaient considérablement creusées et son corps était mince à la limite du maigre. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne mangeait plus ou presque plus. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit tout était automatiquement rejeter par son corps.

Il se sentait sale et souillé. Il avait honte de lui, de son corps, de ce qu'il faisait.

Il regarda son frère avec l'espoir infime qu'enfin son père soit présent pour éviter une nouvelle séance de torture.

-Où est p'pa ?

-Il est parti voir sa nouvelle copine.

-…

-Donc on est seul ce soir.

Itachi se leva et s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule qui fut vain quand il sentit le mur dans son dos. Il dut se laisser embrasser et comprit que ce soir non plus il n'y rechaperait pas. Au bout de 4 mois, il savait ce qu'il avait à s'était fait une raison. Si c'était le prix à payer pour la sécurité de Naruto alors il devait le faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la ceinture d'Itachi se défaire et par automatisme il se laissa glisser à genoux et commença à sucer la verge dure de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Une nouvelle fois, Itachi se libéra dans sa bouche. Sasuke avala, se leva pour sortir de la chambre mais la porte était fermée à clés.

-Qui a dit que c'était terminé ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il sentit les mains d'Itachi sur ses épaules le maintenir contre son torse et commencer à le déshabiller.

-Non…non…non….NON !

Sasuke se dégagea violement de la poigne du plus grand et chercha à s'enfuir dans un coin. Itachi le coinça contre un mur et l'empoigna à la gorge.

-Ne fuis pas ! Ce serait dépensé ton énergie inutilement.

-T…tu m'…é…tou…ffe.

Sasuke tenta de se dégager mais Itachi ne lâcha pas prise au contraire la resserra. Il le souleva et le balança sur le lit comme un vulgaire chiffon. Ses yeux noirs avaient une lueur de folie qui horrifia Sasuke.

Itachi lui attrapa violement les jambes et les écarta sans aucune douceur. Il se calla entre elles et commença à baisser le pantalon de son petit frère.

-Non ! Itachi ! Non ! Je t'en supplie GRAND FRERE !

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE !

Sur ses mots remplis de haine, Itachi enserra la gorge de Sasuke et força l'entrée la plus intime de son corps frêle. Il grogna de satisfaction, n'entendant pas les hurlements déchirant de douleur et étouffé de Sasuke qui sentait son corps de déchirer en deux. Un liquide chaud coula entre ses jambes et la brûlure des vas et vient d'Itachi s'intensifiât à chaque mouvement de celui-ci.

Malgré la main qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, Sasuke hurlait à son frère d'arrêter, il le suppliait, il se débattait mais rien ne semblait apaiser la démence de l'homme qui le violait. Ce n'était plus son frère, c'était un monstre qui allait et venait en lui et qui semblait en jouir.

Itachi tenta d'embrasser Sasuke et lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Dans un dernier mouvement accompagné d'un grognement animal, il se libéra au fond de son frère qui avait perdu connaissance suite à la douleur de l'acte.

Sasuke se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, des caresses dans les cheveux. Itachi était appuyé sur un coude et le regardait tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentait le gel douche et ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides.

-Va te laver tu pues le sexe et tu as mis du sang partout… et tu changeras les draps.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Dans la douche, Sasuke s'était blotti dans un coup sous le jet d'eau brulante. Du sang coulait encore de son anneau de chair et des tremblements incessants animaient encore son corps. Il était brisé et fatigué mais il devait tenir le coup pour Naruto.

* * *

Naruto réfléchissait au moyen de convaincre Sasuke de venir dormir chez lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux en dehors du lycée. En plus, il avait remarqué qu'il avait maigri mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa encore à son brun. Un sourire large de dix kilomètres illumina son visage, si seulement il savait.

* * *

Naruto attendait Sasuke comme à son habitude. Quand celui-ci sortit, il portait une grosse écharpe qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il avait la tête baissée et Itachi sortit juste à sa suite.

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami mais il fut repoussé.

-Je suis malade alors pas de bisous. Désolé…

-Ah mais c'est pas grave, tu me dis toujours que les abrutis ne tombent jamais malade.

-Abruti…

-Tu vois, je ne tomberai pas malade !

-Si ! Alors pas de bisous !

Naruto se résigna et prit tout de même la main de Sasuke. Ils partirent en direction du lycée, Itachi à leur suite.

Arrivé devant le lycée, un gars aux cheveux couleurs feu se jeta sur Itachi et lui dévora les lèvres. Le brun tenta t'en bien que mal de le repousser mais il réussit juste à se débarrasser de ses lèvres qui lui aspiraient la bouche.

-Itachi, pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas fait l'amour ?

-Doucement Yahiko ça fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est ensemble.

Tout en les observant, Sasuke bouillait de rage. Il osait faire ce genre de chose ! Il profitait de lui et il avait un copain ! Il menaçait son propre petit-ami, lui faisait toutes sortes de sévices, lui pourrissait littéralement la vie et lui se la coulait douce avec un petit-ami ! Il était constamment obligé de mentir à Naruto alors que lui, lui… il…

-Sasuke ? Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir alors tu pourrais venir à la maison, enfin venir dormir ?

Sasuke regardait Itachi avec haine, il voulait la guerre ? Il l'aurait !

-Yahiko je reviens faut que je parle à Sasuke.

-Pff tu me délaisse toujours pour lui. Je suis sur que lui tu l'as déjà baisé !

Un blanc s'installa dans le petit groupe de quatre personnes. Naruto regarda consécutivement Itachi et Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. C'est finalement Itachi qui prit la parole.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Aller casse-toi !

Yahiko soupira et partit en boudant. Itachi attrapa violement Sasuke par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart de Naruto. Il lui serrait avec force mais son frère réussit à se débarrasser de la poigne qui lui enserrait le bras. Itachi se retourna vers lui.

-Tu n'y vas certainement pas !

-…

Sasuke le regarda froidement et rejoignit Naruto.

-Naruto c'est ok pour ce soir.

Sans même un regard à Itachi, il prit la main de Naruto et partit.

* * *

Toute la journée Naruto avait tenté de prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais à chaque fois Sasuke le repoussait ou faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

Mais ce soir, il venait dans son antre donc il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Naruto sourit à cette pensée.

La fin de journée arriva enfin et le petit couple venait à peine d'entrée chez Naruto. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas retiré son écharpe. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Il entreprit de lui enlever ce chiffon qui cachait son si beau visage. Mais une nouvelle fois, Sasuke le repoussa.

-Mais laisse-toi faire !

-Non, j'ai froid, laisse-moi la garder !

-Mais y a le chauffage chez moi, et c'est qu'une écharpe !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, qu'avait-il à perdre, rien du tout puisqu'Itachi c'était foutu de lui. Il l'avait fait souffrir et mentir à celui qu'il aimait.

Il capitula face aux yeux bleus larmoyant qui lui faisait face. Naruto lui enleva finalement ce bout de tissus qui le gênait tant depuis ce matin.

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent de stupeur face aux bleus qui entachaient le visage de Sasuke, les marques de strangulation sur son cou et sa lèvre boursoufflée.

-Mais… mais… c'est quoi ce bordel ! QUI A OSE TE FAIRE CA !

-C'est rien, juste une petite bagarre entre frère, rien de bien méchant.

-ITACHI ! Je vais le buter !

Naruto alla pour défoncer la gueule d'Itachi mais Sasuke lui enserra la taille pour le retenir. Depuis bien longtemps, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues crémeuses du brun.

-N'y va pas, en ce moment il est tout le temps énervé et il peut devenir dangereux. Reste avec moi ce soir, on verra plus tard pour tout le reste.

-Il t'a fait quoi d'autre ? Dit-moi tout !

-Il m'a… il m'a rien fait d'autre.

En repensant au soir précédent, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Naruto allait peut-être le rejeter ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire.

-Dis-moi la vérité. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je suis là pour te protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi.

Sasuke se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Ca a commencé quand on s'est mis ensemble. Quand je suis rentré, il m'a obligé à faire certaines choses… intimes… et je les ai faites car il a menacé de te faire du mal. Et maintenant, je sais qu'il en est capable. Il me disait des choses horribles. J'en étais malade. J'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger. J'avais espéré qu'il se lasse des petites « gâteries » qu'il me demandait tous les soirs mais au contraire, hier soir il… il m'a… forcé à… couché avec lui. J'ai eu beau hurler, il ne m'a pas lâché, il me faisait tellement MAL ! TELLEMENT MAL ! ET LUI PRENAIT SON PIED, IL RIGOLAIT ! IL… IL… IL M'A FAIT TELLEMENT MAL !

Sa voix s'enrailla dans ses larmes et son corps se laissa choir aux pieds de Naruto qui pleurait avec lui. Il s'écroula à ses côtés. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir toutes ces choses ? Il avait été tellement aveuglé par son petit bonheur personnel qu'il n'en avait pas vu la souffrance de Sasuke. Celui qu'il aimait allait mal et il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça Naruto ? Pourquoi ? C'est mon frère pourtant…

-je vais le tuer !

-Non ne va pas le voir !

-Mais…

-Non ! On trouvera une autre solution ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois confronté à lui !

-Bien comme tu veux. On ira voir la police si c'est que tu veux…

-… oui je préfère…

Ils étaient dans le grand lit de Naruto et le blond tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son ange qui sanglotait encore de toutes ses révélations.

-Naruto je t'aime tellement.

-je t'aime aussi Sasuke, de tout mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa doucement, tout en surface. Puis petit à petit leurs baisers s'approfondirent pour devenir plus chaud et passionné.

Mais Naruto stoppa tout d'un coup et s'écarta de Sasuke.

-Naruto…

- Ecoutes, je ne préfère pas continuer. Je ne voudrais pas précipiter les choses et si on continue je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Mais j'ai envi aussi.

-Je ne veux pas te f…

Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto en l'embrassant partout. Mais le blond le repoussa.

-Sasuke je…

-Chut, fais-moi oublier, tout…

Naruto sourit tristement et s'allongea sur lui en l'embrassant. Il le déshabilla en léchant chaque nouvelle parcelle dénudée. Sasuke frissonnait sous la douceur qu'utilisait le blond pour le faire se sentir bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le plaisir lui fit oublier pour un instant les mauvais moments passés avec Itachi.

* * *

Itachi avait le souffle court et la main en sang. La table de la salle à manger était au sol en morceau et les murs du couloir étaient ravagés de trous.

Sasuke avait osé le défier et il allait le payer cher. Très cher.

* * *

Sasuke se cambra sous les assauts du pénis de Naruto en lui. Leurs corps s'emboitaient à un rythme désordonné mais ils aimaient ça. Ce moment était tellement parfait qu'il en effaça les traces de cette première fois volée. Naruto le prenait avec tellement de douceur et en même temps ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Ses gémissements couvraient largement ceux du blond et ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chaire tendre du dos de son amant. Le sexe puissant frottant sur les parois étroites de son intimité et se bout qui tapait à chaque fois sur cette zone qui lui faisait voir un arc en ciel de couleur le rendait fou de bonheur et une plénitude totale envahi son corps.

Naruto ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, que c'était bon, qu'il était étroit et chaud, qu'il pourrait rester éternellement dans son antre chaude et accueillante, qu'il était beau, qu'il l'aimait à la folie.

-Nar...u…to…ah…c'est….aaaah…. je….raah… je vi…ens….

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit un liquide chaud l'emplir au plus profond. Cette sensation le fit se contracter et éjaculer entre leurs deux corps collés et en sueur. Naruto resta un moment collé à Sasuke, profitant de ce moment si particulier qui né après l'amour.

-Douche…

-Hn.

Naruto rigola et se leva en tirant Sasuke avec lui vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche ensemble. Se touchant, s'embrassant, se caressant sans relâche de peur de perdre l'autre à tout moment.

Allongés, enlacés sur le lit, ils s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble au lycée, Sasuke portait encore sa grosse écharpe mais cette fois pour tenté de cacher ses suçons et les rougeurs qui ne quittaient pas ses joues depuis la veille. La soirée lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

Naruto avait prévenu Sasuke qu'il allait au poste de police avant lui pour voir toutes les démarches nécessaires afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire Itachi. Sasuke n'étant pas encore assez sûr de lui pour mettre un pied au poste. Il avait donc dû le quitter à contre cœur, espérant qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul.

Mais sur le chemin du retour il fut violement frappé à la tête et tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit au premier abord. On aurait dit une cave mais où ?

Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés ferment par des zips en plastiques qui lui coupait la chaire des poignets.

En face de lui, il distingua une silhouette qu'il reconnut comme étant Naruto, lui aussi attaché les bras au dessus de la tête. Il était toujours inconscient.

-Naruto ! Naruto !

Il tenta de ramper jusqu'au blond et s'appuya sur lui pour tenter de se relever un peu. Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit une grimace de douleur. Il vit le visage de Sasuke désemparé et remarqua qu'il était attaché.

-On est où ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto, on dirait une cave.

-Oui et plus précisément ma cave.

Itachi venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Le dégout traversa son visage quand il vit Sasuke appuyer sur Naruto.

Il le saisit violement par le col et le projeta à l'autre bout de la cave.

-SASUKE !

-Ferme là !

Il cogna Naruto une fois, puis deux puis encore et encore.

-ARRETE ! LAISSE-LE !

Sasuke rampait vers Itachi mais se râpait les mains et le torse sur le sol brut.

-Non Sasuke. C'est pour que tu sache tout le mal que tu m'as fait !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Si ! NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT ! TU… tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, alors que tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de vous éloigner tous les deux mais rien n'y fait. Naruto par-ci, Naruto par-là ! Rien ne pouvait détruire votre petit bonheur de merde ! Alors j'ai décidé de te faire mien par la force pour que tu reste à jamais au près de moi mais tu as fait totalement l'inverse !

Itachi attrapa le visage abimé de Naruto qui était au bord de l'inconscience.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

-Ah mais je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je peux bien recommencer et savoir que tu vas nous regarder m'excite. En plus, il ne se souvient même pas de la dernière fois, pitoyable !

- Non…Ce n'est pas possible…NOOOON !

Naruto avait perdu connaissance alors qu'Itachi le déshabillait. Sasuke tenta de se relever mais le choc du mur quand son frère l'avait balancé avait dû lui briser quelque chose.

Plus Itachi dénudait Naruto, plus Sasuke perdait le contrôle de lui-même pour trouver une solution.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il touche à son amant. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de desserrer ses liens. C'est ceux des pieds qui lâchèrent les premiers. Il en profita alors pour se relever et toussa du sang sous l'effort.

La rage brouillait sa vision qui n'était focalisé que sur une seule personne.

Itachi ne comprit pas quand son corps se fit propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur sa tête et sur son dos.

-Sasuke, arrêtes !

Mais Sasuke n'entendait plus rien. L'adrénaline l'avait déconnecté du monde et son objectif était de tuer celui qui avait osé toucher à celui qu'il aimait.

-JE TE HAIS !

A la suite de plusieurs coups, Itachi s'écroula au sol, son corps inanimé. Mais Sasuke n'arrêta pas, il continua ses coups de pieds ses coups de poings jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Itachi ne montre plus aucun signe de vie.

Le brun alla alors au côté de Naruto et s'écroula sur lui de fatigue. La respiration du blond était faible, il devait le sortir de là. Il entreprit de le hisser sur lui avec beaucoup de difficulté et sortit de la cave.

Il remarqua qu'en fait, ils étaient chez lui. Il posa Naruto sur le canapé et appela la police, les mains toujours jointes, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait libre. Il perdit conscience sur le canapé au côté de son aimé.

* * *

Naruto venait de sortir de l'hôpital après deux semaines. Sasuke n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois et il se demandait pourquoi. Tous les mystères sur son amnésie avait été éclaircie même si aucun souvenir n'était revenu et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il savait que Sasuke avait été arrêté pour homicide involontaire, Itachi étant mort des coups portés par le brun. Il avait cependant été relaxé pour cas de légitime défense et avait pu rentrer chez lui.

Depuis toute cette histoire, il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois et avait hâte de le retrouver pour lui montrer que désormais ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Cependant, quand il arriva dans leur rue, la maison de Sasuke avait été mise en vente et semblait vide de tout habitant. La panique envahie son cœur. Et si Sasuke était parti sans lui ou encore qu'il fût dégouté de lui à cause d'Itachi.

C'est totalement désespérer qu'il arriva chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre l'air morose.

-Je ne t'attendais plus.

Il releva la tête brutalement et vit Sasuke allonger sur son lit. Des valises étaient posées dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mon père a demandé à tes parents de bien vouloir m'accueillir le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel endroit où loger. Du coup, je vais devoir rester ici avec toi encore un petit moment.

-…

-Tout est fini.

Naruto se jeta sur lui en souriant et en l'embrassant partout. Ils se serrèrent tellement fort que la douleur des côtes cassées de Sasuke se fit sentir mais peu importait. Ils étaient sains et sauf.

-Je suis si heureux ! Je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi, Naruto, moi aussi.

Et comme libéré d'un poids trop lourd pour lui Sasuke se mit à pleurer enfin près de celui qu'il aimait et libre de l'aimer comme il le souhaitait.

_**Fin**_


End file.
